The invention is directed to an adhesive label for application upon a circumferential surface of a dry-cell battery having an axis and top- and bottom-surfaces, comprising a stretched, shrinkable, transparent cover foil with a top side and a bottom side and an imprint visible from the top side located beneath the cover foil and a contact adhesive layer located beneath the imprint wherein the adhesive label comprises along a generating line of the circumferential surface of the battery first edge segments superimposable in an overlapping fashion and second edge segments protruding or projecting beyond the end surfaces of the battery, which rest upon the end surfaces due to shrinking the cover foil thereon.
The cover foil provides protection for the battery against leakage and furthermore protects the label layers located beneath same, in particular the imprint, from mechanical damage. In addition the cover foil insulates the circumferential surface of the battery electrically against the environment. If a layer beneath the cover foil is electrically conductive, the cover foil insulates also this layer against the environment. Various adhesive labels of this type are known from the DE 33 42 309. These conventional adhesive labels are produced in such a way, that several layers partially from shrinkable foil are applied on a carrier layer located at the bottom in the finished label, with the topmost of these layers being provided with an imprint. The cover foil must then be fastened to the label material carrying the imprint. In order for the cover foil to adhere to the imprint, it is necessary to apply beforehand a separate laminating adhesive layer upon the imprint. The laminating adhesive must satisfy particularly high requirements, in view of the adhesive label fulfilling its function of protecting against leakage, being non-fading as well as durable in storage.